Freaky Friday
by heartPoTforever
Summary: What happens when the Seigaku regulars plus Horio, Katsuo and Kachiroh are involved in a freaky friday like incident? Reposted using new account!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone! This is heartPoTforever here! This story was actually written on chocohug which is Ji hyun's profile! Yeah! So we are reposting this on this shared account since we're writing this story as a pair! (: I think I just abused my exclamation mark usage. XD For those who are new to the story, this idea was actually conceived by the two of us during an incredibly boring biology lesson. So we talked about Prince of Tennis characters switching bodies and what would have happen. Thus, Freaky Friday was born! :D Hope you enjoy reading this story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis nor do I own its characters. I wish I did... D:**

**FREAKY FRIDAY**

"Ohayo Oishi! It's Friday! No more school for the next two days!" Eiji Kikumaru called as he bounced, cart wheeled and back-flipped in for morning practice. How he managed to do all that at one go is still a mystery.

"Ahh, Eiji! You're almost late! You should quickly go and change before Tezuka makes you run laps." Oishi Shuichiroh answered, worrying as usual. Eiji was just about to jump on the poor guy and call him stupid for fretting so much when Tezuka Kunimitsu thundered, "Eiji! 20 laps around the court! I can't stand people who are late!"

Eiji's usual grin changed into a slight frown of frustration which obviously said something like 'what's wrong with Tezuka-buchou? Really, I technically came on time…' but he went of to run anyway because he knew that Tezuka would increase the number of laps if he complained.

Oishi's frown deepened as he noticed that Eiji was frowning and that wasn't a good sign. He was also bright enough to notice that Tezuka had been picking on his doubles partner for some time now and he decided that the best way was to just fret over everything until he found some adequate solution or something happened which allowed him to delete that worry from his overly long 'to-be-anxious-about-list'.

On the other side of the court, Echizen Ryoma, Fuji Shuusuke and for some reason, Horio Satoshi was spectating Momoshiro Takeshi and Kaidoh Kaoru arguing.

"Oi! Mamushi! So you think you're better than me at tennis? You should stop kidding yourself, you should." Momo sneered at the irate Kaidoh, even while struggling against Taka-san's grip.

"Urusei! Don't underestimate Kaidoh Kaoru! I am much better than you and you know it! Fshuuuu!" Kaidoh hissed back.

"Mada mada dane." Echizen rolled his eyes as he lowered his cap and muttered to himself. Next to him was Fuji, who was grinning his favourite 'I'm-smiling-now-but-if-you-make-me-pissed-I'll-beat-the-crap-outta-you' smile. Horio, being the only non-regular there, felt freaked out by that smile but decided that he did not want to feel left out and resolved to say, "Hah! With my two years of tennis experience, I could even get a few matches from the two of them! And by next year, I could own both of them at once!" Then he looked around and realized… Katou Kachirou and Mizuno Katsuo weren't there to marvel at him. And he looked up and realized again that… Fuji was looking down at him with that eerie smile of his.

At the court itself…

"BURNING!!!! Come on baby!" Kawamura Takashi shouted as he sent another two-handed hadoukyuu to Inui Sadaharu.

"Hmm… Ii data. Taka-san's power is increasing by the day. But I still have not understood the mysteries of his double personality." Inui muttered to himself even as his racket flew out of his hand from the impact of the hadoukyuu.

"Is that the best you can do? Yeah baby! Greato!" Taka congratulated himself as Inui walked towards his side of the court.

"Inui, are you okay? Your racket flew away again…" the normal, timid Taka returned as his racket was taken away from him. But Inui just walked away, muttering again. Taka felt ditched but being the nice guy he is he just left it there wondering what was wrong with Inui.

In another court, Kachirou and Katsuo were practicing racket swings and they only had three hundred left before they could collapse onto the floor in exhaustion.

**&**

That afternoon, these very two suddenly decided to go to a random Chinese restaurant for dinner together and ditch Horio. Frankly, he was annoying and they figured that Horio wouldn't look in a CHINESE restaurant.

"Ahh!!!! Katsuo! Why are they here?" Kachirou suddenly screamed. Yes, to their utter dismay, they found everyone there. That is, all the regulars and most irritatingly, Horio.

They found themselves a big circle table with only 12 seats, which meant two people had to suffer by sitting next to Horio.

Echizen was the one who noticed that fact first. He quickly grabbed Taka and Momo in each hand and shoved them in the seats next to him, thus putting himself in the safe zone. Then, everyone else realized what was going on and there was a mad scramble for chairs which included everyone. Minus Horio and Fuji. And of course Echizen, Taka and Momo as they were already seated and the last two decided they were too nice to force people to sit next to them. When the dust cloud made by the group of them settled, it revealed two boys, namely Eiji and a regretting Momo. They looked up to Fuji with puppy-dog eyes, well kitty-cat eyes for Eiji's case, each begging him to sit next to them. But Fuji had other plans. He walked up to Kachirou and smiled a 'do-you-wanna-sit-there-and-die-or-go-sit-next-to-Horio-grin'.

"Ano, Fuji-senpai, do you want to sit here?" Kachirou asked Fuji, cleverly deciphering the smile. And so, Kachirou had to stand up while Fuji contentedly seated himself beside Katsuo who trembled in fear, wondering what the tensai might do to him.

So obviously, Kachirou became subjected to the torture of the puppy-dog, or kitty-cat, eyes. Nervously, he sensibly asked them to do rock-paper-scissors to decide among themselves.

"Noo! Momo! This isn't fair! Rematch! Rematch nya!!!" Eiji complained as Momo won him, over and over again. After 10 minutes, the unfortunate Kachirou could finally sit down next to a grinning Momo while Eiji whined in protest. And after 20 minutes of standing, transparent, poor Horio could finally sit down next to a whining Eiji and an uncomfortable Kachirou.

During dinner, they were unusually silent as they had become ravenous after an intense musical chair like session. They shoveled food in their mouths and finished their food in record time. Exactly 1 minute and 04 seconds, Inui noted.

Oishi decided that it was a good time to fret since he was full and there was nothing better to do. His chosen topic was, fortune cookies. Yes, you read correctly, fortune cookies. He believed that every respectable Chinese restaurant should give fortune cookies to everyone and no fortune cookie just simply meant, crap restaurant. And he had felt the food there was very nice so he didn't want the restaurant to be marked as crap. And so on.

Luckily for Oishi, his precious, key-to-becoming-a-good-chinese-restaurant fortune cookies arrived.

Each of them took one and there were cracking sounds everywhere as they boys opened their cookies and read the little fortunes inside.

"Fuji! How about you read out your fortune first?" Oishi asked. Fuji smiled another one of his smiles.

"Oh actually never mind I'll go first…" decided Oishi since he valued his life. "You will get to understand your friends better."

There was a collective gasp at the table as everyone stared at their fortunes and stared back at Oishi.

"Huh? What's going on here?" Horio asked as he came back from the toilet. Frankly, no one had missed him and they all glared at Horio for not sharing the gasp with them.

Together, everyone minus Horio and Oishi exclaimed, "Our fortune is exactly the same as yours!" Oh, and Tezuka didn't say anything either because he was too cool to so something as uncool as exclaiming.

A look of comprehension and apprehension dawned on Oishi's face as he realized it was exactly like that Disney movie he and Eiji liked, FREAKY FRIDAY, while Horio just stood there feeling sad because no one bothered to tell him anything.

**&**

"Oyasumi nasai everyone," Oishi called before going to bed. In bed, he fretted over the similarity between the movie and the events that had occurred that evening. And he also decided to fret over the fact that he had not told anyone. 'What if it wasn't just a feeling but real? Then tomorrow…' he worried.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Second chapter! I'm updating super quickly because I just realized that I had two chapters on my laptop. Not one. Anyways, I'll try to get the next one to you as soon as possible! Enjoy(:**

The next morning…

**&**

Tezuka household:

"NYAAAAAA! WHY AM I TEZUKA! WHAT KIND OF DREAM IS THIS? NYAAA!" The Tezuka family woke up to the sound of Eiji screaming.

**&**

Kikumaru household:

Tezuka stood, staring at the mirror with a stoic expression, as he realized that he had red hair and dark blue eyes.

**&**

Echizen household:

"Saaa, why am I in a different bed? Why do I feel so short?" The Echizen family almost had a heart attack as Echizen, no _Fuji_, woke up at 5am in the morning, SMILING.

**&**

Fuji household:

"Shuusuke, wake up or you'll be late for tennis practice." Echizen woke up to see the face of a beautiful lady, shaking him awake. He naturally freaked out.

**&**

Kawamura household:

"Hmm… Ii data. I shall be able to gather a lot of data from this incident. It seems that the fortune cookie was actually true and that I am experiencing a typical day for Taka-san," Inui talked to himself as he carried a crate of fish for Taka's father.

**&**

Inui household:

"Ano, gomenasai but why am I in this house?" Taka tried to ask a very taken aback Inui-san who decided to believe that her son was just pretending to gather more of that data of his.

**&**

Katsuo household:

"Oh no. It really was freaky Friday. I wonder if everyone else is okay." Oishi fretted as he thankfully noticed that his head was still 5mm away from being bald.

**&**

Oishi household:

Katsuo's eyes widened when he woke up. He was suddenly much, much taller and had two weird strands of hair falling down onto his face. "It's a dream. I can't be Oishi-senpai. It's a dream. It's a dream." He chanted to himself.

**&**

Horio household:

"Ohayo Satoshi! How is your third year of tennis experience going?" Horio's mother cheerfully asked a confused Kachirou. 'If this is a dream, why couldn't I have changed to some one cool like Momo-senpai?' the poor guy thought.

**&**

Kachirou household:

The Kachirou family were too nice to say it but all of them had disgusted expressions on their faces, which Horio could have read immediately as, 'What's wrong with Katou's manners today? He's talking with his mouthful and spraying spit everywhere!'

**&**

Momoshiro household:

"Fshuu." Kaidoh glared at everyone in the way, sending Momo's younger sister and brother running. That left the two of them cowering in a corner for an hour, wondering what was wrong with their brother.

**&**

Kaidoh household:

"Itai! Why am I feeling pain? I can't be feeling pain when I'm dreaming… I can't be… why this baka of all people?" Momo complained to no one in particular as he continued pinching himself in an attempt to believe that everything was a dream.

**&**

During Tennis practice that day, Oishi decided that he should do something about everyone's predicament. So he called out, "Eiji-senpai, Kaidoh-senpai, Momo-senpai, Echizen, Fuji-senpai, Inui-senpai, Kawamura-senpai, Katsuo, Horio and Kachirou, I mean Oishi-senpai! Can I please talk to you?"

He reverted back to the calm-and-worrying Oishi mode as soon as everyone assembled.

"Okay. Everyone, we need to know who is actually who before we continue on with trying to find a way out of this situation." Oishi spoke.

**&**

**A/N: For this chapter that was posted on chocohug was slightly different and more confusing. So I'm putting all of the pairs that swapped bodies over here so that everyone knows who is actually in who's body. (: I'll put this at the start of each chapter so that nobody will get confused.**

**Tezuka - Eiji**

**Fuji - Echizen**

**Inui - Taka**

**Oishi - Katsuo**

**Horio - Kachirou**

**Momo - Kaidoh**

**&**

"I'll start. I'm Oishi." Oishi said.

"Eiji nyah! Oishi! You look so cute!!!" Eiji exclaimed.

"Saa I'll go next since Eiji was standing next to Oishi and I'm standing next to Eiji. I'm Fuji." Fuji spoke.

"You mean this isn't a dream? No it has to be. It has to be… but anyway, I'm Momo although it sucks that I'm stuck in this idiot's body." Momo complained.

"Fshuuu! Nani itten dayo? It's me that should be annoyed about being stuck in your body! Kono baka-yaro." Kaidoh broke the pattern and started turning devil. Everyone except for Inui freaked out cos Momo turning devil was freaky. Fuji opened his eyes. GASP. But then, it wasn't that freaky because Echizen usually keeps his eyes open and it just looked normal.

"Kaidoh, stop it. I'm Inui by the way." Inui shut Kaidoh up.

"Uhm… I'm Taka…" Taka murmured. But no one heard it because Horio had decided to speak up.

"I'm Horio with two years of tennis experience. Too bad I couldn't be someone like Tezuka. Then I'll really beat all of you at tennis!" Kachirou reddened at the sight of himself, or his body at least, being so preposterous. So he decided to make it clear that he was Kachirou and whatever his body did, it was not his fault.

"Hello, I'm Kachirou, not Horio." Kachirou smiled a nervous smile.

"Looking at the trend, am I right to assume that Tezuka has Eiji's body, Katsuo has Oishi's body and finally Echizen you have Fuji's body?" Inui observed and the three of them nodded. Actually, Katsuo nodded while Tezuka and Echizen just gave an arrogant nod each. Finally, Tezuka decided to give a pep talk.

"Now, everyone listen up. We are not going to reveal to any of the other members that our identities have changed and so, each and every one of you will have to assume the roles of each other to the best of your abilities. You dan sezni ku." Everyone shouted YOSH! And decided to move out to the courts.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Third chapter up! :D Hopefully I can finish writing chapter 4 and get it to that stupid idiot who's making me finish this story. Haha. Enjoy! (:**

**Tezuka - Eiji**

**Fuji - Echizen**

**Inui - Taka**

**Oishi - Katsuo**

**Horio - Kachirou**

**Momo - Kaidoh**

**&**

And they walked back in.

**&**

"Oishiii! I don't know how to act like Tezuka nya!" Eiji whined, hanging on to Katsuo who naturally freaked out.

"Uh… Eiji-senpai… I'm Katsuo…" the poor boy stammered.

"Ahh! Gomen gomen Katsuo! I forgot!" Eiji apologized. Katsuo freaked out even more by the fact that a senpai was apologizing to him and started looking like some kind of a tomato. Suddenly, everybody except for Tezuka who had a die-Eiji-die expression on his face started rolling on the floor laughing. Eiji blinked and asked, "Why are you laughing?"

"Ahahahahas Eiji-senpai, you're supposed to be frowning all the time or have totally not expression at all! But you're laughing and jumping around!" Momo gasped, learning how hard it was to laugh and talk at the same time. Eiji decided it was time to pay Momo back and said, "Well Momo, since you're Kaidoh, shouldn't you be glaring at everyone and going fshuuu, fshuuu?"

After another bout of laughing, Inui decided it was time to really go out and face the world.

"Saa, but Inui, don't you think we should at least teach each other on how to behave? I know you have enough information on Taka to be able to bear everything until we can become our old selves again but the rest of us have no clue." Fuji spoke up.

"Hah! I have two years of acting experience! I'll be able to act out Kachirou perfectly well!" Horio ego-ed. But in the end, they all agreed to Fuji and the group dispersed, leaving the locker room in pairs, deciding to meet up again in one hour after tutoring each other about themselves.

**&**

"Tezuka, before we continue, can I ask you why you keep assigning me laps nowadays?" Eiji asked.

"You let your guard down." Was Tezuka's simple reply.

"Oh…" they sat down in awkward silence until the designated hour was up.

**&**

"Saa, Echizen, or should I call you Fuji-senpai now? You're smiling too little. Smile!" Fuji demonstrated. Giving him a smile-now-or-you'll-get-it-from-me smile.

"Mada mada dane." Echizen ignored the evil smile.

Fuji opened his eyes. Echizen decided it wouldn't hurt to smile.

Echizen spent the next hour, learning how to smile Fuji's various types of smiles and Fuji just kept saying, "mada mada dane."

**&**

"Taka, since I have enough about you in my notebook, I should teach you how to be like me." Inui spoke and so, Taka was subjected to an hour-long lecture on how to take good notes and analyze data.

**&**

Katsuo felt sick. He was freaking out. He had no idea what to do. He could never be like Oishi-senpai.

"Katsuo are you okay? Katsuo… Katsuo…" Oishi worriedly fretted about how Katsuo's, or his, ripe tomato coloured face looked as if it was reversing in time, resembling a green, unripe tomato. Except it was egg shaped.

Katsuo fainted. Oishi tried to hold him up, but realized, he had Katsuo's body and did not have enough strength to hold his old body up. He looked down and stared at Katsuo on the ground and started worrying even more.

**&**

"Hah, with your inexperienced tennis, you can't follow up to my 2 years of tennis experience! So I, Horio-sama will spend the next hour personally tutoring you in tennis!" Horio bragged. Kachirou groaned inwardly. Why did he have to be changed with Horio of all people?

**&**

Momo wondered where Kaidoh had gone. If that idiot messed up his relationship with people, he was so totally going to kill that baka. He knew that he was supposed to shoot glares at passers-by, but he kept slipping and accidentally smiled at them. Everyone freaked out. Kaidoh Kaoru had actually smiled at them.

Kaidoh was meditating. He wanted to sort out his thoughts. Why did he have to become Momoshiro? 'Damn that idiot. I bet he's retarded-ly smiling at everyone in his way now, trying to ruin my reputation.' He stood up and strode off, deciding that Momo would get a beating if he found out that he had smiled at anyone.

**&**

The hour was almost over and almost all of them had assembled at the locker room.

"Where's Oishi nya? And where's Katsuo? I miss Oishi already!" Eiji cried.

"Let's wait until the hour is up first. Then we'll go look for them." Taka comforted Eiji. And then sat there waiting… waiting… waiting. Until Oishi dragged, heaved and rolled Katsuo in the door.

"It seems that everything was too hard on Katsuo and he fainted not long after we separated." Oishi explained worriedly. Just then, Inui whipped out a beaker full of juice. It looked like at milk at first glance but they realized rainbow colored vapors were rising from it.

"Inui Revival Juice! It will revive anyone from sleep to comatose!" He announced. He poured a little bit of the juice in Katsuo's mouth and waited for it to take effect.

**&**

Five minutes later, Katsuo had still not revived. Everyone, not just Oishi, started worrying, wondering if the Inui Juice had killed the boy.

Suddenly, Katsuo leaped up into the air and landed again with a loud thud. Everyone gasped and stared. Katsuo's eyes opened and slowly, he tried to recognize the people around him.

"Eurgh… What happened?" As he sat up, he remembered everything. And remembered that he was Oishi. He fainted again.

**&**

After Echizen sensibly poured water on him, Katsuo was finally revived properly and they were all set to walk out of their sanctuary and face the world.

"Good luck Oishi-senpai!" Oishi smiled and winked at Katsuo.

Katsuo swayed a bit but didn't faint as he decided he had to act strong and pro like a senior, like Oishi-senpai. And taking a deep breath, he stepped into the courts.

**A/N: I'm sort of getting tired of editing all of Ji hyun's grammar mistakes! Haha :D**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Fourth chapter is here! There should be approximately 6 chapters in all! Enjoy (:

**Tezuka - Eiji**

**Fuji - Echizen**

**Inui - Taka**

**Oishi - Katsuo**

**Horio - Kachirou**

**Momo – Kaidoh**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis nor do I own its characters. I wish I did... D:**

The tennis regulars walked out onto the courts, or at least, the bodies of the tennis regulars did. Fans looked on in awe as they gathered and waved at the cheering fans. It was only a practice session but many people had gathered to watch their favourite players practice.

"KYA! Echizen just smiled at us! Did you see that!?" A group of girls squealed excitedly as they whipped out their phones and snapped photos of Echizen's smiling face.

"Fuji-senpai! Stop smiling! People can use that as blackmail against me you know!" Echizen reprimanded his senior for behaving out of character.

"Sa… You glaring at me like that is also being recorded by the fangirls you know." At that statement, Fuji opened his eyes to stare right back at Echizen. GASP! Oh wait he was in Echizen's body so it didn't look scary or weird in any way.

"Mada mada dane senpai. Remember to say that often or else I will keep glaring at the fangirls. And stop smiling so much! It's creepy when you smile with my face." Echizen closed his eyes and pretended to be like Fuji, his mouth curving upwards in an attempt to imitate his senpai.

"Mada mada dane Echizen. Your smile is so fake."

"Eiji! 50 laps around the tennis courts! Haha I've always wanted to say that!" The real Eiji, who was in Tezuka's body, said to Tezuka who was in Eiji's body. Tezuka shot Eiji a glare, and since he was in Eiji's body he looked scary indeed!

"Nya Tezuka! You shouldn't do that! You're scaring all my fans away! Seriously you have to act better!" Eiji whined to Tezuka. Of course nobody could hear then or else their cover would be blown. In return for his comment, Tezuka glared one last time at Eiji before walking away.

"Ii data… Everyone seems to be acting like themselves. The fans are also responding very well to the change in personalities." Inui mumbled to himself. He was not holding onto his usual notebook but it was in Taka's hands instead. Actually, it was in Inui's hands but Taka was inhabiting the body, if you get my drift.

"Regulars! We will be holding practice matches today! The line-up is…" Ryuuzak- sensei walked onto the tennis court holding a piece of paper.

"Tezuka will play against Fuji today. Please proceed to court A. Inui and Kaidoh against Kikumaru and Oishi. Court B. Echizen against Momoshiro. Court C. Kawamura, you will play a match with Momoshiro after his match. Please observe the other matches for now. That is all. You may start with your matches!" Ryuuzaki-sensei instructed the tennis regulars and they headed off to their respective courts. Let the fun begin!

Court A! The Tezuka vs. Fuji match everyone had been waiting for! But what's this? Tezuka not only did not use Tezuka Zone, he was bouncing around the court! What in the world was going on? Fuji had his eyes wide opened, and he started doing the one-footed split-step halfway through the first set. The match looked absurd, and most onlookers were blinking in confusion. Both of them weren't doing their signature moves! Even Ryuuzaki-sensei had to agree that there was something going on with the Regulars, but she just could not guess what it was.

Court B! It seemed like everything was in a greater mess. Eiji was not being the hyper little tennis player he was but his face took on an extremely stoic expression. Behind him, Oishi was not making a single hit at all. He was just staring as Eiji dominated the court. On the other side of the court, Kaidoh did not hiss characteristically but instead gave off a cheerful and friendly aura. Which was very unusual for everyone to see. Inui did not mumble under his breath about his endless data but was saying something that resembled "BURNING!" in that droning voice of his.

Court C! This match was simply _amazing _to say the least, for Momoshiro was hissing angrily at Echizen as he won almost every point. He seemed to have copied Fuji's Triple Counters and was smiling uncharacteristically every time he won a point. Echizen fans were looking on in shock as they rarely saw the smiling face of the Prince of Tennis. The snapping of photos could be heard from the stands as no fan girl missed this opportunity to capture this rare moment of Echizen smiling.

None of the tennis regulars, except for Inui who was in Taka's body, realized that they were acting like themselves except they were in somebody else's body! Spectators were watching with a mixture of awe and confusion as their favourite players took on techniques and styles of their teammates. The tennis players were so engrossed in their matches that the thought of playing with the style of the person whose body they inhabited slipped their minds completely. None of them cared that the spectators and even their coach was bewildered. They acted as if there was nothing wrong and they were only playing a game of tennis.

"Ouch!" A cry from Oishi startled everyone in the crowd. Oishi's body was sprawled on the ground, and Eiji was standing over him. Well, it was actually Katsuo on the ground and Tezuka standing over him. Kachirou had fallen over whilst trying to avoid the swing of Tezuka's racket and was now rubbing his back painfully.

Oishi quickly rushed over with a first aid kit and started fretting over his original body, and things like "Are you hurt anywhere? If you are then we should get you to the sick bay right away! If not it could be a serious injury like fracturing your bone and you will never be able to play tennis ever again!"

Everyone was shocked that Kachirou was worrying over his senpai like this, but the regulars understood what was going on. Ryuuzaki-sensei walked over with a perplexed look on her face.

"Regulars! You are dismissed for today! Training ends here! Have a good weekend!" Ryuuzaki-sensei announced and hurried off the courts.

'They sure were acting strange today. I wonder what happened. A prank that they're trying to pull? That's probably it…" Ryuuzaki-sensei thought to herself as she walked away from the tennis courts.

The tennis regulars looked at each other skeptically as spectators and their coach left the courts. Inui looked at each of them and sighed to himself.

"Please meet me for a short meeting in the changing rooms after you have packed up," he told the rest of the regulars and headed towards the changing rooms. Everyone packed their stuff and the courts and headed to the changing rooms, wondering what Inui wanted to say to them.

"I'm very disappointed in all of you. It was clear to me that none of you put in the slightest effort to act like the person whose body you are inhabiting right now. Both Ryuuzaki-sensei and our fans have been left mystified by today's training. Hopefully, they will not figure out that we have actually switched bodies due to our visit to the Chinese restaurant where we received fortune cookies. Let's hope that they will accept the excuse that we are pretending to be another player from the team to try out their playing styles. Please leave all the explaining to me. You must not discuss any of this outside of this changing room, are we clear on that?"

After receiving agreement from everyone in the team, except Oishi who was in the sick bay, Inui said, "according to my data on the Disney Channel movie Freaky Friday, it seems that we are in about the same situation as main characters in the movie. Although for them the switch occurred on a Friday instead of a Saturday, if our ordeal goes along the same line as the movie, everybody should return to normal by the end of today. So please, this time, try to act normal until it wears off. You may go now."

The tennis regulars walked out of the school compound, wondering why Inui had data on a Disney Channel movie. Disney Channel was so yesterday. But they did not complain because they were just glad the entire ordeal was going to be over by the end of the day.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Chapter five is here! I'm totally slogging away on this thing D; Ok never mind as long as there are REVIEWS we'll be happy! :D Enjoy this chapter!**

**Tezuka - Eiji**

**Fuji - Echizen**

**Inui - Taka**

**Oishi - Katsuo**

**Horio - Kachirou**

**Momo – Kaidoh**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis nor do I own its characters. I wish I did... D:**

The tennis regulars slowly walked out of the school gates, heading towards their respective houses. Only Inui realized the mistake that they were all making.

"What are you guys doing? Have you already forgotten what I've just told you? You have to go back to the house that you woke up in today or else everyone's family will freak out. Especially if, for example, Tezuka went home while still in Eiji's body. So everybody please go to the home of the person whose body you are in. See you on Monday." Inui reprimanded them and walked towards the direction of Taka's house.

"This is just too much! We have to go to someone else's house for the rest of the day? It's only 3 in the afternoon! I can't survive living at somebody else's house! Especially if it's Tezuka's house nya!" Eiji whined to Oishi who was still in Kachirou's body, therefore Eiji had to bend down while whining to be able to cling onto Oishi's arm as Kachirou was really, really short.

"Mada mada dane, Eiji-sempai," was all Echizen said as he walked towards Fuji's house.

"Smile more Echizen! Don't let my sister find out about this! Or you'll get it from me on Monday!" Fuji called after him, smiling.

Something that sounded close to a "che" came from Echizen but nobody took notice. Everyone was either being incredibly anxious because they had to act normal in front of another person's family or they were being calm and smiling away. Or just calm and being stoic in Tezuka's case. Obviously everyone except Fuji and Tezuka was being anxious, but decided to part ways and tough it out.

**&**

Tezuka household:

"Okaeri, Kunimitsu! How was training today?" Tezuka's mother asked him as he stepped into the house, not knowing that Eiji inhabited his body.

"Tadaima, Oka-san. It was fine." Eiji tried his best to keep his face in a stoic expression and answered Tezuka's mother in his best bland voice. It seemed to have worked as Tezuka's mother walked back into the kitchen and acted as if everything was normal. Eiji headed up to Tezuka's room and flopped onto his bed.

"It's going to be a long day nya!" Eiji muttered to himself. When he heard a knock at the door. He looked up to see Tezuka's grandfather walk in.

"Kunimitsu, What is wrong with your manners? Have you forgotten about your grandfather?" Eiji's eyes widened and he bowed frantically.

"Ojii-san! Gomenasai! I was thinking about our club activities nya!" Eiji covered his mouth as he realized what he had done. But luckily, Tezuka's grandfather just walked out, looking confused.

"Uh oh, if Tezuka knows about this, he'll make me run more laps…" Eiji whined to no one in particular.

**&**

Kikumaru household:

"EIJI!!! Welcome home!" one of Eiji's older sisters welcomed him home excitedly and with open arms.

"Nee-san, I just got back from training nya! I'm all sweaty so please don't hug me!" Tezuka forced these words out of his mouth; with an even more forced grin on his face.

"Eh? Eiji? Why did you call me nee-san? And you don't want a hug? Are you alright?" Eiji's sister questioned Tezuka.

"I'm just tired from training! I'm going to my room so see you later! Bye!" Tezuka quickly rushed up to Eiji's room and closed the door behind him. Just as he was about to breathe a sigh of relief, he received a huge glomp from one of Eiji's brothers. Tezuka almost groaned in frustration except he was _Tezuka_ and Tezuka _never _groaned in frustration.

**&**

Echizen household:

"Tadaima." Fuji said in his best deadpan voice, keeping his face emotionless and uninterested. Most people don't know this, but Fuji's a great actor! He almost looked like Echizen himself!

"Okaeri Echizen. You're in a good mood today! You usually don't greet us," Echizen's cousin Nanako replied.

"Hn," was all Fuji replied as he walked up the stairs to Echizen's room, not noticing that Nanjirou was actually reading a dirty magazine behind the newspapers! This was a good thing for Echizen that Fuji was not paying attention to his dad because or else Fuji might have stolen some of the magazines. Fuji went into Echizen's room and was surprised to feel something furry rub against his legs. Looking down, he saw that it was Echizen's cat, Karupin. Fuji smiled at him and rubbed affectionately behind his ears. Karupin purred and Fuji's smile widened.

"Saa, you're Karupin huh? Didn't know Echizen was a cat person. Ahh, well, now that I'm here, I might as well make something out of it." Grinning, Fuji took out a camera and got ready to click away.

**&**

Fuji household:

"Okaeri Shuusuke! How was your day?" Yumiko asked cheerfully as Echizen walked into Fuji's house.

Remembering to keep a bright smile on his face, Echizen replied, "Tadaima onee-san! Training was fun! Inui made a new juice and it was delicious!" Echizen tried to sound as much like Fuji as possible. Yumiko knew something was up but didn't say anything. She assumed that it was nothing big and went back to whatever she was doing. We don't really care about what she was doing do we?

Heading into Fuji's room, Echizen saw Fuji's beloved cactus sitting on the windowsill. 'I hope Fuji-senpai didn't torture Karupin. If he did I will tear his cactus into pieces, I swear!' Echizen thought as he sat on the edge of the bed. He noticed that there was a thick album on Fuji's desk, and decided to flip through it.

Oh the horror! Inside the album were tons of pictures of the Seigaku Regulars! But the thing was that all the pictures were embarrassing moments of every one of the Regulars! Except for Tezuka and Inui since their embarrassing moments could never be caught on camera.

Echizen immediately slammed the cover down and picked it up, holding it at arm's length. He found a handy lighter at the corner of Fuji's desk and decided it would be fun to play with fire just this once. He walked out to the lawn and, without bothering about the consequences, set the album on fire.

Only when the whole album was nothing but ashes did he remember that Fuji was going to murder Karupin if he found out what had happened to his precious album.

**&**

Kawamura household:

"Welcome back son! I'm going to open the restaurant soon so get changed and help me to prepare," Inui was greeted by Taka's dad when he stepped into the sushi restaurant.

"Yes otou-san. I will be down in ten minutes to help." Inui replied him with an almost perfect imitation of Taka. He's Inui, what do you expect?

After taking a quick shower and changing clothes, Inui headed downstairs to help out at the restaurant. Taka's father ordered him to do a great number of things, like wiping the dishes, setting up the tables, preparing the food and… You get the drift. When customers started arriving work was extremely hectic and Inui had to run around the place. 'Taka lives a hard life, having to work everyday when he comes home. I pity him a bit now that I'm in his shoes. I have to make sure to put this in my data books.' Inui thought to himself while cleaning a table piled high with empty plates.

**&**

Inui household:

Taka walked into Inui's house and received no greeting whatsoever. He walked towards the living room and found it to be empty. So was the kitchen. The house seemed to be empty, so Taka headed for Inui's room. 'Inui said his room was the second room on the left… I wasn't paying attention to which room I was in when I woke up this morning. Ah! It should be this one,' Taka thought as his hand reached out to turn the doorknob. When he opened the door he saw Inui's parents sitting at desk doing a chemistry experiment which had a lot of bubbling sounds coming from it. Taka had to back out of the room slowly to keep from falling over in shock. Inui told him that his parents were scientist but he never knew that they loved their work _that_ much.

Taka wandered through the other rooms and finally found Inui's room, realizing Inui had tricked him into entering his parents' experiment room. 'Inui's parents always ignore him don't they? I feel bad for him. I bet he has to put up with this everyday. But at least I know where he gets his genes, with all those chemistry experiments…' Taka sighed to himself as he thought about Inui's juices.

**&**

Katsuo household:

Oishi walked into Katsuo's home and was not surprised to find that it was very normal. The furniture was normal, the rooms were normal and his family was pretty normal too. Nonetheless, Oishi started his fret-fest. But of course it was all done in his head or else his cover would be blown.

'Katsuo's at my house, what if he gets in trouble with my parents? Or my sister? I'm worried about Eiji too! What if Tezuka's parents and grandfather are really strict on him? What will happen to Eiji? And he will have to be expressionless all the time! If he starts being hyper Tezuka's family will definitely find out! Will Eiji be able to pull through today? Maybe I should go over and help him out!'

Most of this fret-fest was spent fretting on Eiji. Katsuo's family was so absorbed in their normality that they never noticed that their Katsuo was acting very unlike himself.

**&**

Oishi household:

"Okaeri Shuuichiroh! How was tennis practice? Did you get injured? You knees are scraped! Are you all right? Do you need medicine for your wounds? We better get some medicine for your injuries or they might get infected! Is there anything you're worried about? You don't look so good today!" Oishi's parents attacked Katsuo as soon as he stepped through the door.

"Onii-chan! You look pale, are you okay?" was what Oishi's sister told him as his parents ushered him into the living room to treat his very superficial wounds. Katsuo now knew why Oishi-senpai worried so much.

**&**

Horio household:

"Welcome home Horio! How was training today? I'm sure you're better than many players in the club now since it's your third year of tennis, right?" Horio's mother greeted Kachirou at the door.

'Argh. Not with the third year of tennis experience again,' Kachirou resisted the urge to roll his eyes and instead replied in his imitation of Horio, "Training was so easy for someone like me. I have three years of experience so I bet I'll even become a regular soon!" Kachirou almost hacked up blood when he said that for it was so obnoxious and Horio-like.

He headed into Horio's room and ignored the chatter of Horio's brother and mother talking about something like third year of biking and cooking experience. He sighed and flopped onto the bed. He wished he could block out all of their incessant talking that was getting on his nerves.

**&**

Kachirou household:

"Tadaima! I had tennis training today! It's my third year of tennis experience and I'm sure I'll beat some of the seniors soon! I might make it on the regular team even! Hey aren't you guys proud of me?" Horio announced to the entire house when he stepped inside. Only when he finished his arrogant speech did he realized that the house was completely empty. Horio groaned in frustration that he could not brag about his awesome tennis skills to someone.

**&**

Momoshiro household:

"Okaeri nii-chan!" Momoshiro's younger siblings greeted Kaidoh at the door. Kaidoh loved animals but this love did not apply to young children.

"Fsh…" was all Kaidoh replied with an extremely scary face. The two kids ran into their room cowering in fear and wondering what was wrong with their beloved brother.

Kaidoh just walked into Momoshiro's room and ignored the world, wishing that he had a cute animal to play with.

**&**

Kaidoh household:

Momoshiro walked into Kaidoh's house, marveling at the simplicity of it. Everything was perfectly in place and it felt imposing. 'Like Kaidoh. No wait what am I thinking? Since when was Kaidoh imposing? He's just an idiot. He is, he is. I wonder if he's freaking out my sis and bro. The poor kids. I'll just kill him on Monday kono baka-yaro.'

Suddenly, Kaidoh's brother popped up and glared. Momoshiro cowered. But to Momoshiro's surprise, the boy hugged him and asked, "Ahh nii-san! How was your day? I missed you around… I found a poor stray kitten around and ka-san said we could look after him for a while! Do you want to play with him as well?"

Momoshiro blinked and said, "Uh, sure! Anything!"

'Wow, so Kaidoh's a big softie on the inside. Heh, that loser.' Momoshiro spent the rest of the day teasing the cute little kitten with one of Kaidoh's soft toys.

**&**

The tennis regulars plus first year trio just wished the day would end.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Last chapter of Freaky Friday! Sorry if it's short xD Hope you enjoyed this story! Please R & R! :D**

'It's morning,' was Tezuka's first thought when he woke. He didn't open his eyes fearing for the worst. That he was still in Eiji's form. The day before had been horrible for the poor boy. 'I hate glomps nya,' was his second thought. And his third, 'wait, nya? What's wrong with me…' He realized that after being surrounded by Eiji's doting siblings, he was becoming like Eiji. He felt that he could finally understand Eiji's immaturity and childishness.

Amazingly, all the other regulars of the team plus the freshmen trio was thinking along similar lines. Inui, logically, decided that he would return back to his normal body since he had finally understood Taka.

Simultaneously, they opened their eyes. To find that they were still changed.

"Oh shit," was the first thing Tezuka said after opening his eyes. The second was "damn it." when Eiji's brother gave him another overly dramatic good morning glomp.

**THE END**

**Hope you enjoyed it! Please read our other works (:**


End file.
